


Unwritten Letter #1

by ohsojin



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsojin/pseuds/ohsojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core. Zack Fair has gone to the Lifestream, leaving a saddened Aerith in his wake. Tseng takes it upon himself to visit the girl hereafter. Is it out of guilt, perhaps maybe a sense of responsibility, or...is it something else? Aerith wrote Zack 89 letters while he was away -- but Tseng only has 1. A letter about love, guilt & despair...and it shall forever remain unwritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwritten Letter #1

“…You’re going to watch the girl, again?” Cissnei’s voice rang in Tseng’s eardrums unpleasantly as his head lay gently against the seat of the ShinRa vehicle, bouncing slightly from the drive.

“An unnecessary question; you’re aware of her importance.” He answered without opening his eyes, attempting to keep his head clear of thought. This failed, unfortunately, as Cissnei had directly addressed what he had been avoiding.

“….Right. It’s raining near the Loveless Theatre, so if you’re going, you might want this.” An item tossed in his lap caused him to open his eyes – an umbrella. He frowned.

“I don’t mind the rain.”

“If her flowers get too wet, they might not sell. Zack would have wanted them to sell.” Yet another blow to the stomach from Cissnei – Tseng had watched years ago when Aerith and Zack had originally set up the flower cart together; the same day that Tseng promised Zack that he’d watch her for other reasons than the usual. Tseng was a man of loyalty despite the dirtiness of being a Turk; and breaking a promise to the deceased was as low as a man could sink.

“…I’ll get out here. If we make a scene with the car, it might scare away customers.” 

“Are you going to tell her?” Tseng paused a moment, his hand swaying slightly over the door handle before opening it and shaking his head.

“…She already knows. Why…bring it up?” Cissnei was watching him carefully, so he kept his voice and face void of emotion, but in reality, his heart stung. He had failed in rescuing Zack and Cloud. Aerith was never going to see Zack again, and it was partially of his own fault. 

Shaking his head, he got out of the black vehicle and treaded carefully in the wetness of the Planet to Sector 8. 

\--

The streets were damp and gray, and yet people still ran through them to reach their destination – a warm, gold-colored display beckoned in many people on the street. Laughter could be heard each time the door swung open – a strange and unusual sound to Tseng. He had long ago thrown away his warmth, and yet it surged through him as he slowly made his way to the Loveless area. 

Contrary to its name, some couples strolled by, looking at frosted-glass windows with golden trinkets sparkling softly. As he entered the area further, he saw Aerith, standing alone, her arm above her head to shield herself from the rain. It looked as though she had thrown her jacket over her flowers to keep them safe, although her jacket was quite small and simply looked drenched and heavy.

Thanking Cissnei silently for thinking ahead when he had not, he quickly ducked into the shadows and clicked open the black umbrella, shifting his way to her through a few alleyways so that he came up behind her, instead.

“I hope they’re not ruined.” She was shielded from the rain suddenly, as were her flowers, and she looked back in surprise.

“…Thank you.” She scrambled to put her jacket on, although it was more than drenched by now. She rubbed her skin softly, obviously cold.

“I don’t believe that today is the best day for this.” He walked closer to her to shield more of her flowers, as a few had begun to wither from the over-abundance of water. 

“…I don’t care what you think.” He couldn't help but smirk at her audacity to insult a Turk, but he quickly hid his emotion as she might view it negatively. 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” She paused, her hand to her chin as she stared at him skeptically. She seemed somewhat confused that he didn’t get angry with her at what she said, and then she looked away.

“…No.” 

“…I see. You may keep the umbrella, if you wish.” Tseng could tell that she wasn't in the mood for visitors, so he quickly went to hand her the umbrella.

She turned and looked in his eyes when he leaned close to her, startling him for a second. Despite the rain and wetness engulfing his senses, he could smell a strong scent of flowers; a beautiful and innocent smell that had never taken over his senses before. It took him a moment to recover, as he had never been this close to her before. 

“…Why don’t you hold it while we walk over there? I’m hungry.” Aerith pointed towards the restaurant he had been eyeing earlier, and he was surprised, but nodded nonetheless.

He watched her slowly tuck the flowers behind some buildings, shielded from the rooftops from the rain, out of sight from any street-walkers, and then he slowly walked her across the street to the restaurant. Strangely, given the weather and general mood, he felt lovely warmth within, before they had even reached the restaurant door.

Tucking the umbrella away and opening the door for her, she tripped on the step as it sloped upward, and his quick reflexes allowed him to grab her by both arms before she fell. Her skin was warm as well, despite the cold, and very, very soft. He enjoyed the silken feel for only a moment before releasing her once she was back on her own two feet.   
“T-thanks…Tseng.” She softly murmured his name before quickly running to the front desk to get them both seated. He stared after her for a moment in surprise – she had never acknowledged him like that before. 

Before she turned to wave to him, he had to mask his emotion again and he couldn't help but cringe inwardly. She was causing him to completely lose his usual, calm composure, although what bothered him even more was that when it came to her, it didn’t really concern him that much. …Was he a Turk, or not?

As they were guided to a private table (he had nodded to the waiter who wouldn't dare turn him down after a fiasco with Reno not getting a table a few months back…) he felt memories surge through him like a harsh cold, engulfing him to the point that he could hardly see Aerith in front of him. Instead, he saw…

\--[Past]

“This place is new, but man do they have the best hamburgers, Tseng! You gotta have one!” Zack was doing squats while they were in line to be seated, and Tseng could recall his chagrin at the entire situation. He had bumped into the excitable Soldier in the city, and it had somehow turned into Zack dragging him across town to an ‘awesome place’ as Zack had so eloquently worded it.

When they were finally seated, Tseng and Zack both ate a little before conversation was initiated. Zack surprised Tseng slightly by jumping into the topic without reservation, causing Tseng to wonder if that was why Zack had brought him here. There was more to him than met the eye.

“I’m on mission soon – in Nibelheim. Taking some ‘me time’ before that – I think I’m going to help Aerith build a flower wagon. Anyway, I mean…Kunsel mentioned keeping an eye on her, but I’d feel even better if a Turk was on it…”

“I don’t think you know what being a Turk entails, then.” Zack sighed and looked annoyed at Tseng’s words.

“I meant a SPECIFIC Turk. You seem to have no problem watching her when I’m here, or when I’m elsewhere so…”

“Don’t worry. She’ll be kept safe.” Zack crossed his arms at Tseng’s words and narrowed his eyes.

“For more than one reason, I’m sure.” Tseng unfolded his arms and leaned in closely, attempting to be as honest with Zack as possible.

“I can’t promise that I’ll be the only Turk to watch over her, Zack. I can promise that when it’s my watch…I’ll take special care…because we’re…” He paused awkwardly, unsure of how to continue.  
“Friends? Tseng, I’m gonna cry!” Zack grinned brightly, satisfied with his answer.

“Shut up and eat.” Tseng snapped, although truthfully, he was honored that Zack trusted him so much.

\--

“Mr. Tseng? Hell-o?” Aerith waved her pale arms in front of his face as they sat at a quiet table in the back. A lovely tune played from musicians seated up front; a soft violin solo was currently taking place. 

“…It’s just Tseng.” 

“You seemed like you were lost in thought for a moment.” He nodded at her words, and she leaned on her elbows curiously, looking directly in his eyes. Her eyes were so large and deep, he had a difficult time looking away.

“I was remembering a promise I made…to a friend.” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she smiled as though this was pleasant news.

“I wasn't aware Turks had friends.”

“This Turk…did.” The word, in past tense, snapped out of his mouth unpleasantly, as if it were a horrible key in a beautiful melodic harmony.

“Were you…close?” Her expression didn't change as she asked.

“Turks don’t get close.” He was attempting to close the topic, as it felt too painful. She had no idea the maddening guilt he harbored over the entire ordeal. 

“Close enough to call someone a friend. Close enough to offer a little flower girl an umbrella when it’s raining. Close enough to take all eighty-eight of my letters, no matter how trivial, to give to him. You don’t fool me, Tseng.” 

He was in a stunned silence as the waiter came over, and she ordered eloquently for herself, and he quickly mumbled the first thing that popped out of the menu before shoving it at the waiter; he really didn't care about food anymore.

“Hey…it’s going to take a little while for our food to get here. Want to dance?” She pointed toward a few swaying bodies to the soft violinist, and despite her request being surprising, he held no qualms.

The dance floor was a beautifully crafted area; the floor was marble and painted a lovely shade of golden that mixed well with the white walls, also outlined in a golden like trim. It was the nicest restaurant in the Sector. His black dress shoes clicked off of the marble slightly, whereas her brown boots made no sound.

It was a very soft song, and he took the opportunity, pulling her closely to him. She responded by laying her head on his shoulder softly, wrapping her arms lightly around his waist. He put one hand on her lower back and moved with her softly to the music, not wanting to over-step his bounds. 

The flower-esque smell hit him again, this time, even more-so. He inhaled deeply, continuing to sway to the soft tunes as they moved in a beautiful unity that the other dancers couldn't dare compete with. Every small thing that she did, from a soft sigh escaping her lips, to adjusting her head on his shoulder while they moved, filled him with a deep desire mixed with more horrendous guilt. She was grace, and as much as he wanted to know that grace, his guilt was already heavy enough…

“Sorry.” He mumbled to her, although she didn't move from her position on his shoulder.

“Hm?” She closed her eyes, enjoying the music.

“…Sorry…that I couldn't do more…to help him.” He felt her head shake slightly in disagreement on his shoulder.

“I miss him…but…he’s with the planet, now. I’ll see him again.” She said it so reassuringly to herself that he couldn’t bring himself to say a single word. They finished their dance gracefully and went back to the table to have their meal.

\--

“It stopped raining!” Aerith was gleeful as they walked outside and quickly ran to get her flowers. She came back with them, smiling softly.

“I’m glad that they’re alright,” he motioned toward the flowers, as most of them had made it through the down-pour.

“…Thank you for the dinner, Tseng. Do you want to…?” She started to motion onto the path back to her home – it was too much. She was being too kind. He shook his head quickly, and her smile fell.

“I think…that this is the last time for this sort of thing. Think of it as a present. Don’t worry though; you’ll be safe.”

“Is it…because of—“

“Goodbye, Aerith.” He cut her off curtly, nodding toward the path to her home. She seemed to understand, and nodded at him sadly, before turning. She began to walk, although she paused for a moment.

“I’m glad he had a friend like you.” She nodded to herself and walked away.

“…I’m not.” He felt anguished as he watched her leave, torn between loyalties and desire. A desire that should have never came to pass.

“…You dance pretty well.” Cissnei had walked up beside him, causing him to sigh.

“Leave me be.” His eyes were closed in torment, and she almost seemed to feel sorry for him.

“Why didn't you walk her home? She could probably use a friend right now.” 

“Too much confusion, Cissnei; I could never be her friend, and her friend alone.”

“It’s kind of…tragic. You obviously love her.” She leaned her chin on one of her hands in thought, but he shook his head.

“Letters are…interesting. Did you know that she wrote Zack eighty-nine of them within a four-year time-span?”

“Those were the letters that you were referring before?” He nodded, and she did as well. 

“This is…my unwritten letter. My only letter; unwritten letter number one. A letter about love, guilt, and despair, signed solely by me, and me alone.” Tseng walked away roughly as it had begun to rain again, and he found himself hoping that Aerith had held onto the umbrella he had given her.

“Your letter is safe with me,” Cissnei called out over the down-pour as he trudged away, and he was glad; glad that the others would never know.

He looked to the sky as he got farther out, and he wondered if he let a tear fall at all. His face was drenched with droplets; emotion undistinguishable.


End file.
